


The Story [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "The Story" written by Kass]</p><p>"Everyone needs light in the darkness. 'Specially out here in the black."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winkingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkingstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590868) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



> Recorded for [The Audiofic Archivist Appreciation Meme (#3AM)](http://hananobira.dreamwidth.org/4664.html) as a gift to the wonderful winkingstar. Thanks for all your work on the archive!

**Length:** 5:31

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 5.4 MB; m4b, 5.0 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/story)  


_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
